


Mediocre Movie Nights

by deadmeatz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst and Porn, Arguing, Banter, Casual Sex, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Marijuana, Porn With Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmeatz/pseuds/deadmeatz
Summary: "Why don't you ever try something new? There is, get this, literally an entire new universe of options.""This is something new! Its the remake with Troll Matthew McConaughey." The appalled look on Dirk's face amused John enough warrant a laugh."This is our world now Dirk, get used to it. Now you're gonna shut up and watch Troll Matthew be cool as shit."--Dirk and John have a weekly routine of movie nights, with much more attached then popcorn and shitty jokes.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mediocre Movie Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going through some shit and decided to write my angsty feelings out, maybe don't read this I have better fics coming.  
> Also no I have not seen Interstellar.

With the sound of knuckles rapping gently on the wood of the door, Dirk Strider held his breath shortly. Was he expecting company? Yes. Was he ready for it, though? That was an entirely different question the young man wasn't sure he ready to face, so down he swallowed the knot in his throat and moved to opened the door. Making his wah out the house slightly, Dirk looked to the visitor at the bottoms of his steps.

Egbert was standing there, an awkward slump to his shoulders and a shy smile hinted across his face. Dirk nodded him in, and John's smile got wider. Falling into the usual routine, they found themselves with on Friday nights, Dirk stepped back into his home, and John followed him quickly through the frame.

"So what awful movie will you be subjecting me to today?" Dirk inquired, moving to lock the door behind the two of them. His company firstly responded with a huff, moving over to the console that sat on the coffee table, powered on and ready for the night ahead. It whirred gently as John changed out the disks, the door shutting quick as it gave a soft click.

"None of my movies are awful Dirk. You just have shitty tastes. Besides, you're a weeb!"

"Not a weeb-" Dirk started to argue, stepping farther into his living room.

"Hush. We're going to be watching Interstellar! I have only seen this one a few times. You know, considering the whole end of world thing and all."

The Strider had moved over to the couch as John answered him and sat down. His hands pick gently at the bits of stings and wear poking from his jeans. They had been watching movies together for months now, ever since John figured out he was a complete hermit. Dirk best his ass for taking pity on him, but they quickly became friends, bickering often.

"Why don't you ever try anything new? There is, get this, literally an entire new universe of options." 

"This is something new! It's the remake with Troll Matthew McConaughey."The appalled look on Dirk's face amused John enough warrant a laugh.

"This is our world now Dirk, get used to it. Now you're gonna shut up and watch Troll Matthew be cool as shit."

Picking up the controller, John started the movie and joined him on the couch with a soft plop. Soon they were both staring at the opening scenes, and Dirk reached over to his coffee table to roll the joint he had prepared earlier, waving it near his face. Once John finally noticed, they started smoking together as the movie played its beginning scenes.

Dirk tried his best to focus on the movie, without making any snarky remarks, for now at least. Though, he had to admit the work on the remake was well done. Even if he would never willingly subject his eyes to this movie in any other case.

"Why is this shit so well done? Its a remake of a movie about point zero zero five of our population would even know of its existence. Especially based so specifically on our Interstellar, because I'm sure the Alternian version would be a much wider mouthful. And far more quadrant based at that. Yet here it is."

John cleared his throat and glared lightly at Dirk, before focussing back on the screen. The Strider found it a bit unwarranted, because they both knew he wouldn't stop speaking anyway. He had a question and he wanted an answer, simple as that. While he may have been speaking over all the dialogue, the subtitles where on. John turns then on knowing Dirk will talk.

"Why does it matter? I haven't seen this version yet, so shut it."

"When have I ever shut up during one of our movie nights? Please John, you're in my house, you're subject to my prodding. Where'd you get this? Is it that unfair for a man to wish to know what ungodly hell the bullshit he's subjecting his eye to is from?"

The more they watched and bickered, the closer on the couch their bodies seemed to be. Dirk was fairly sure he hadn't moved an inch, leaning against the arm rest of his dark sofa. Yet, he could nearly feel the heat from the man next to him at this point. 

"It is not that horrible you whiney asshole. If you really need to know Dirk, I have Dave talk to a few-"

"You had them remake Interstellar for you, John? What in the ever loving kind of twisted are you? To force these poor actors through this torture."

His mouth earned him a shove in response, knocking the air out of him as his stomach curved over the arm. He decided he'd probably need to stay there for the moment, staring down at the dark wooding of his floor.

"I didn't have them do shit! I just maybe convinced them it was a good idea."

Dirk just gave a pained groan in response, waving off the other boys continued arguments. 

He quickly recovered though, and they both continued watching in silence. Though Dirk had plenty he wanted to say, he knew that John would likely shush him. Hell, he was almost convinced that this would just be a normal movie night, with the way Johns eyes were still fixated on the screen at this point. Almost, was the key word, before he realized he was nearly being pressed completely into the side of the couch, with John so close to him. He wasn't bothered about the warmth though. The real culprit was the hand that had made it's way down his side, landing still on his leg.

It was possible his movie bro was just seeking bromantic physical touch, perhaps just a touch of platonic hand holding as they watched the movie. Alas, he was soon proved very incorrect, though he honestly couldn't find it in him to complain. John's hand was running up and down his inner leg, though his eyes were still stuck to the screen, his face not giving off an inkling of awareness. It was now the Strider knew he was in it for the long haul. 

He tried his best to stay together; this of course wasn't their first rodeo, and Dirk had to admit he may be a buck that over time, was starting to break. It wasn't before long he started to shift, trying his best to keep from trapping Johns hand between his legs. The other's fingers would stop, before squeezing his thigh and slipping higher. 

"So you said you had Dave convince them to consider making this, how do I say it, dynamically brilliant masterpiece for you?" His sarcasm was barley hitting the mark as he fought to keep his composure, but it was enough to make John turn from the screen and give him another look.

"Yeah, basically! Dave didn't want to do it at first, but he practically always owes me anyway."

He was soon looking back to the movie, but he definitely wasn't ignoring Dirk one bit. His hand had made its way up to pet lightly at his lower stomach, his fingers where cold to the touch, but it had always excited Dirk in times like this. Though, usually he would make John warm his hands before touching him. If he touched Dirk with cold hands, whether on accident or on purpose, the Strider usually found himself bruising the guy.

The positioning he was in was starting to get uncomfortable, but Dirk was afraid saying anything would make him stop. As much as he rather not admit it, he knew that if John stopped touching him now, it'd completely shatter his whole control. He would consider saying he was quite a touch starved individual, after years of never even meeting another human in person. It got embarrassing at times, but he was definitely working on it, exposure therapy and all.

So, instead, he simply moved to drape his leg over John's. Sure, it wasn't the most subtle of moves, but it did work. Perhaps too well, Strider thought, as the other pulled him close, and shifted them both so Dirk was in between his legs on the couch. Despite the way his body ached for anything more, he had started to just accept his fate. Once again he had John's hands on his body, fingers playing against his skin, almost like keys. His touches pulled out small noises from his lips Dirk wish he could hold back, if only to save him the embarrassment. This continued, John distractingly touching and teasing, Dirk fighting to not break into a whining mess. He would stare at the screen, but the dramatics of it all wouldn't register, all he could really think about was John, his hands on him, his breath against his neck. It was too much, it was always too much with Egbert.

He was very close to breaking, giving up and giving in to beg and plead for anything more than the teasing bullshit he was being succumbed to. He was unbearably wet. Though before he could open his mouth, John was already speaking.

"You've made it nearly though half the movie! That's definitely longer than last time," there was humor in his voice that Dirk would take offense to, if he had been in the right mind to care at all. Instead, he just glanced at the clock and whimpered softly. It had been that long? No wonder his legs felt like jelly.

"Nothing to say? So should I just contin-"

"Oh for the love of fuck no. John, no, please anything else."They were both a little shocked by his outburst, but John took it in stride and Dirk could feel the zip of his pants.

"Anything?" 

With a huff, Dirk reached his hand back, slipping his fingers into John's hair. The feeling of his breath against his cheek brought the knot in his throat from earlier back. He swallowed, and the room was just filled with the sounds of the TV.

"You have to speak to me Dirk. You know that right? That's usually how answers work."He couldn't muster a reply more than a huff, let alone a comeback. John's face tucked against his neck and the knot dropped hard, down into a pit in his stomach. Looking over, he was relieved to see could see John currently had his eyes fixated on the movie, even as his lips pressed against Dirks neck. Of course, to the Strider's dismay, his fingers had not forgotten the task at hand they slipped down and teased him lightly though the cloth of his underwear. In a desperate attempt tp keep from closing his legs, he hooked them around John's, which only made him laugh softly into Dirk's neck.

"You're so adorable when you're worked up Dirk! And I've barley touched you, isn't that hilarious?"

He didn't think it was hilarious. Instead of an argument though, all Dirk could work out once again was a pathetic whine. He was clearly the epitome of human communication.

"Awe, okay, I've got you pet." 

The way he spoke drew a shiver down his spine. Normally, pet names would be followed with a protest from Dirk, a sneer at least. Though, John's had finally moved to touch him, so he just moaned in response. His fingers started to work the trembling Strider open, John's thumb rubbing gently at his hormone induced dick. 

Dirk didn't have much of a fight, just panting gently as John played with him. Looking up to see that he was once again enamoured in the tv drew out a light snarl from him, his hand moving to tug on the wild black hair he had caught in his fingers.

John yelped shortly, before retaliating by biting down harshly on the neck of the Strider. It was enough to make him gasp, his hips rolling down into John's fingers in response. He pressed himself back against John, rubbing his ass on John's dick, which had come to full attention. 

"Oh look at you, distracting me from my movie again Dirk!" His tone was playful, but his blue eyes held a hunger that made Dirk shiver.

"I suppose it isn't that bad though," his fingers curled inside him and Dirk's back arched.

"Oh my- fuck me for the love of god John please fuck me," he managed to breathe out, his free hand venturing behind to tug at the beltloops of John's jeans, grinding back against him. The noiret only moaned in response, pressing his lips on Dirks neck instead of answering the blondes pleads. 

John's fingers continue to work and stretch to open the Strider, three knuckles deep keeping him a pleading mess. Neither John's fingers nor his lips on his neck could stop him from slipping his hand to work on freeing John's dick from its fabric imprisonment.

He made a comment about Dirk being in a hurry, but he simply ignored him in favor of pushing John's hands off him, turning to face his guest in his lap. They were both panting ever the slightest, only backed up by the sounds of conversations from the television. The sun was setting outside, and the natural light was draining from the room. Egbert watched him with a curiosity, before he was soon caught choking on a moan as Dirk pressed close and moved his hips to grind down lightly on the exposed half of his cock. His lips caught John's open mouth int a kiss, his tongue slipping in to press and slide against John's. The two continue to kiss, messy and hot until John finally broke away, moving to nip and kiss at Dirk's chin between words.

"You want me to fuck you baby? You want me to screw you senseless?"He asked with a purr, and Dirk gave a rapid nod in response, not trusting himself to speak as he tries to keep himself steady on his weak knees above John. 

"Okay good, considering you've already got about halfway there!" He was grinning as he worked the condom out of his pocket, his tongue sticking out as he focused on pulling out the wrapper from his scrunched up pockets. Dirk busied himself with Johns hair as he worked on rolling the protection over himself. His hands then quickly found Dirks legs, rubbing them and coaxing him to go down. Dirk complied slightly, getting more distracted as John leaned up to kiss him sloppily, slightly rocking folds down gently onto the head of his cock. He swallowed John's moans as he worked himself down slowly.

Soon though, his company was quite done with the wait, pushing down on Dirk's legs as his nails dug in. 

The Strider's knees quickly crumbled, causing them to both gasp into each others mouth as he fell down all the way onto John's cock. He nipped and kissed sloppily at the other's jaw, fighting with the soft noises thatwant'sd to work out of as he started to rock his hips softly down into John. Per usual, John's hands we're once again exploring across the exposed skin of Dirk's waist, causing his hips to stutter as he rode John's cock.

The light from the TV casted its colors as the movie trudged on, now completely out of mind to the pair. Dirk was kissing half hazardously as he worked on rocking faster, starting to lift his hips with the movements in the slightest.

John pulled away from Dirk's lips to kiss at his neck, his breath loud in the Strider's ear as he pleaded for him to go faster. 

There would be times Dirk would be as ass for the sake of it, draw it out so John had no choice but to take over. This time though, he simply complied, moving onto his knees and resting his hands on John's shoulders as he started to bounce faster. He gave gentle pants at the feel of John's dick deep inside him.

"Oh god, Dirk yes!" That was all the Strider needed to want to press back against John, nipping at his lips softly as his kissed him lazily. He continued to rock and bounce, building up a steady rhythm, but it still wasn't enough for John.

He moved to grab Dirk's wrist, moving Dirk down with his back against the couch. He grabbed harshly at John's legs, stretching the other's legs open as he realigned himself, and started pounding roughly into the other.

The blonde had made very little protest, and instead just gripped at his own hair as he whined and moaned, not being about to think about anything other than John. His smile, his wordst'she way he spoke. It was everything about the stupid guy that just made Dirk melt. He was panting above him, and he looked to sexy, and when their eyes met, Dirk let out a whimper.

"Jo- John I lov-" he started, but John's lips suddenly on his as he cried out and slammed hard into him, his hands digging hard into Dirk's legs, causing him to gasp and cum himself, with the feel of John against him, whining softly into his lips as they pressed together softly.

Catching their breath, they both separated to clean up, Dirk using his slightly damp and betrayed underwear to wipe himself off before discarding it on the floor for his future self to deal with. Quickly, the two melded back together, finally turning to the TV once again. The movie had ended and all that the screen held was the title screen, stuck in a repeating loop as it waited for somebody to out it out of its misery. Dirk did just that, reaching for the controller off the coffee table and shutting down his screen before. Shifting back to sit comfortably on his couch. Tucking his face into the crook of John's neck, he gave a content sigh and let himself relax against his body. They lay in the silence for quite some time, John's hands stroking through his hair as they both let the high of sex wear down. 

"John?" His hand had stopped moving, and Dirk was almost sure he had fallen asleep, before his blue eyes cracked open.

"Yeah?"

He was silent for a moment, long enough that John's eyes had fallen back shut before he spoke again.

"Will you ever tell anyone about us? Will we be ever more then just this?"

He could feel his whole body tense under Dirk, and in return the blonde could feel a pit refilling in his stomach.

John sighed very softly before moving to sit up, avoiding looking at Dirk directly.

"Well sure! I'm just not ready yet..."

"Why not? Why aren't you ready? You seem fine with every other aspect of a relationship, but when it comes to not hiding me?-"

"Dirk it's not like that!"

The blonde was sat up all the way now, his body tense and filled with suspiration.

"Then what is it? I hate to prod like this but it has been months and I can't- I can't just be your fuck buddy John I told you this."

"You're not! I really like you Dirk-"

"Then why can't anyone else know that?"

When John hesitated to answer, Dirk was immediately climbing off of him, and despite the intensity of the situation, he stumbled to get his pants on after grabbing them off the floor, having to lean on the table. John failed to hold in a laugh at first. After finally buttoning his jeans, he let out a laughed softly too, before shaking his head and glaring at John. Egbert stared at the floor at for a moment. Dirk's foot just tapped lightly, before he stood up and the Strider addressed him again.

"Are you ashamed of me?"

"Lord no its just-" John was nervous, interrupting himself with s igh and fixing his shirt, before finally looking at Dirk.

"If Dave knew that we we'r" He had started, but immediately realized his mistake As Dirk immediately interrupted him.

"No, that's it. I'm done I can't do this."

He backed up as John reached out for him, glaring.

"Dirk please- I don't mean it like that you just know how he can be!"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say." Dirk's teeth were grit, anger obvious on his face as tears welled up.

"Get the hell out of my house. I'm done. I really can't believe you."

With the way Dirk stood, hands clenched John knew better not to argue. He was quickly out the door, and Dirk's eyes followed him the entire way out the frame. The door clicked shut, and he stood in the silence for quite a while. The small home held a still air, and it stung of resentment and fear.

Soon, his shoulders started to shake, and his lip quivered softly before he quickly broke down. The young man dropped to the floor, curling in on himself as he let the tears he had been holding on slide down his face and spill on the floor. He had a feeling it may be a long, long night.


End file.
